


Trust and Truth

by grumblebee



Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/M, Fix Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hewlett starts to feel like his disasterous wedding was not all it seemed. He frantically returns to Setauket to find Anna and demand answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Truth

 

Hewlett steadied his tea cup, watching the deep reddish brown liquid tremble as horse drawn carts thundered down the street outside. Sitting comfortably in a small nook by the window, Hewlett had the chance to write down the events that had unfolded in the past few days. His eyes were fixed on the paper, trying to avoid catching concerning stares over his glassy, tear filled eyes.

“I am no longer a promised man. My marriage to Anna Strong was dashed moments before we were husband and wife. Mrs.Strong had forged her divorce, and was still married to the traitor Selah Strong. It seems that my advances were aggressive, and that Mrs.Strong felt compelled to commit bigamy in order to gain security.”

Hewlett read and re-read the statement. It didn't sound right. He put his pen back to the paper.

“That is to say that Anna Strong felt compelled to commit bigamy to be with me. To leave her home in Setauket with me, and find a new life as my wife in Scotland.”

That didn't sound right either. Neither of these statements represented the Anna Strong he knew. The same woman who was stalked and harassed by Simcoe, and remained in her hometown despite the danger. The woman who took the chance to flee into oncoming fire and escaped rebel captors, just to get home. In fact, she had only expressed the urgent desire to leave once she accepted his proposal.

Hewlett took his pen and divided the page of his journal. Quickly he started working out a timeline. He listed their encounters and Anna’s actions leading up to the wedding. It just didn't add up. Anna expressed genuine interest in him. There was respect and desire. Something wasn't right.

At the bottom of the page was a scrawled bullet point reading “Coerced into marriage”. Hewlett’s eyes ran around the tangent events, until finally something clicked. He drew a line, connecting the bullet point to a little bubble labeled “Abraham Woodhull, spy/adulterer”. He felt his heartbeat quicken, remembering a few words exchanged while Anna insisted they flee to Scotland.

“I will not let my shame be yours”

Hewlett quickly threw a few coins down onto the table, and collected his things. He needed to go back to Setauket at once. He needed to set things right.   
\--  
Hewlett stopped his horse suddenly on the road. He was about an hour’s ride from Setauket, and the dread started seeping in. In the wake of his awful wedding, Hewlett had not found out whether or not Simcoe had survived the trap. Knowing Simcoe, and how awful luck had been lately, Hewlett turned his horse off the main road and down a smaller footpath. The air was cold, and his hands were becoming numb.   
When he could see the dim light of homes through the tree line , Hewlett dismounted and tied off his horse. He would be skulking through the dark tonight.

The warmest light was coming from the busy tavern. Locals and regulars alike were huddled inside, cheering and drinking. In plain clothes Hewlett blended in with some of the other locals. Just to be certain, he raised up his hood and changed his gait. Even if someone recognized him out of uniform, he could try to force them into uncertainty.

Approaching the tavern, Hewlett could hear a ruckus inside.

“More ale Dejong! What's keeping you?!” Shouted one man, visibly intoxicated.

“Hurry that ale, Dejong. I think Langley is about to fill up another boot”

Peering through the window, Hewlett could see Dejong struggling to carry a few more mugs of ale to the table. He was sweaty and disheveled.

“Put yer back into it, Dejong. I don't remember Mrs. Strong making half the spectacle you do just filling cups.” Dejong slammed the ale down onto the table, his face twisting with anger.

“Well why don't you two make like Mrs.Strong and bugger off in the middle of the night leaving me to do the work, eh?”

Hewlett’s breath hitched. She fled.

The sound of a drunkard spewing onto the street across from Hewlett cued his time to leave. Anna was not here, and he dared not risk staying too long and chance finding out if the Queen’s Rangers had returned.

Mounting his horse, Hewlett planned his next course of action. As fast and silently as he could, he guided his horse to a town over from Setauket. Having not left his post at Whitehall much , his face was less recognizable. He approached the inn keeper, and asked for a room and stable space. The clerk handed him a set of keys.

“Room 10, stable 3. Anything else I might help you with tonight, sir?”

Hewlett pocketed the keys quickly.

“Yes, your nearest tavern if you please.”

The clerk chuckled, and pointed out the window. “Down the road, on your left. You’ll smell the ale before you see it. It's open late so you won't be rushing your drink.”

Hewlett thanked the man and exited the inn. He set up his horse in the stables, and pulled out his pack. “I'll be back in the morning, once I have answers.” He said soothingly, passing the horse an apple from his satchel. “That is if I make it back alive”

He made off down the road toward the tavern, making sure that any nosy guests at the inn would see him on his way to drink. Right before he hit the tavern, he turned sharply and made for the tree line.

The woods were cold and damp, and Hewlett started to regret his decision as he made his way down to the coves that lined the Long Island shores. Every so often he could step into a puddle, and feel the frigid water seep through his boots. His toes were numb, and he felt a sickening feeling as he remembered the sensation of frostbite.

He couldn't be far from the coves down by Setauket. Taking hold of a low tree branch, Hewlett hoisted himself up onto a large boulder, and tried to survey the cove by the light of the moon.

Someone was there.

Hewlett hastily dropped so that he was just peering over the top of the rock. There in the cove was a rickety little boat, and a stocky bearded man. He came down from the tree line, and threw a satchel into the tiny boat.

Hewlett could feel his heart quicken, and had a feeling that this was somehow related to the unsavory activity Abe Woodhull was involved with. Knowing Anna’s former intimacy with Abe, Hewlett needed to confirm is this man knew of her whereabouts. Hewlett’s numb fingers fumbled inside his cloak, searching for the handle of his pistol. He had to get close before pulling back the hammer. There was no doubt that this man was armed.

He gingerly stepped down off the boulder and skulked just behind the thick underbrush. The bearded man was tying off some knots, his back turned to the trees. Hewlett tried his best to conceal his slight limp, and roll stepped silently out of the trees and onto the rocky beach of the cove. He strode up behind the man, pressing the pistol to his unruly head and pulled the hammer back.

“Disarm yourself”

The man raised his arms slowly.

“Ok, ok. I'm turnin’ slowly. Don't shoot.”

The man took small steps, arms still raised, until he faced Hewlett. There was a moment of recognition as Hewlett studied the man’s bearded, unkempt face.

“You’re the Brewster boy. The nephew of the man Simcoe shot when the rebels invaded Setauket.”

The man’s stare hardened. “Caleb Brewster. That's me. Might I have the honor of yours?”

Hewlett paused for a moment, considering a false name. He quickly dismissed that option, preferring to keep a little of his dignity.

“Edmund Hewlett”

Caleb’s eyes widened.

“Major Edmund Hewlett?”

“Formerly.”

Hewlett’s nerves were on edge, and he hoped Caleb didn't see his pistol shaking. Caleb cleared his throat.

“I uh… I thought you left. Y’know, for Scotland.”

Hewlett clenched his jaw.

“And who told you that? Some rebel spy?”

“...Annie did”

Hewlett didn't expect Anna’s name to stun him as harshly as it did. He felt his knees weaken, and his gun swayed.

“Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of Anna Strong?”

“Disappearance? No. Extraction, yeah.”

It was a poor choice of words for Caleb. Hewlett grabbed him by the collar and pressed the pistol to his sweaty brow. “Extraction?” He growled.

Despite the loaded pistol, Caleb looked at Hewlett with pity. Hewlett tried to keep a stern face, despite the tears that had started to stream down his cheeks.

“Major--- ah, shite. This is harder to tell than to hear ok?” Caleb averted his eyes. He was deeply uncomfortable with the information he was about to share. “Our Annie is a spy. Always has been.”

Hewlett felt his heart drop into his stomach. All those intimate, wonderful moments with Anna felt tainted. He felt used.

“Ah see! See? This is why---ah dammit. This is so hard to explain. Annie loves you...with all her heart I swear it. And I heard all about her wedding to Selah. That was prim and proper and dutiful. But you? You….”

Hewlett stared down Caleb, fully aware of how he was holding his breath in anticipation.

“You really did a number on her. The night of your wedding, she posted a signal and came sobbing. I could barely make it out. She laid on her back in the boat and watched the stars until we got to Connecticut. I thought maybe she was startled. I didn't know! Annie has never been the touchy feely kind of lass.”

Hewlett contemplated lowering his gun, but there was still the lingering feeling that Caleb was sweet talking him.

“We brought her to Washington’s camp. She was still so sad. She finally told me the whole truth and it was gut wrenching. To see the woman you knew as a child-- a fearless, damn near scary child at that--- in agony. She was bereaved. We brought her to Washington’s tent and she was practically in hysterics in front of the General himself.”

Hewlett was trying to absorb the information. He knew he must look foolish, waving this gun with tears streaming down his face.

“Why did she let it happen?”

“To save your life. Let you flee, an’ take a proper life carefree in Scotland far from Abe and Simcoe and all the other shite this war does to people.”

Hewlett took a deep breath and lowered his gun. If Anna did indeed do this to spare his life, this friend of hers may not end his.

“ I want to see her.”

“Annie? Oh no no that's not possible. She's smack in the middle of Washington’s camp. I'm not about to march in there with some regular. I like my neck, thanks.”

“If you cannot take me to the camp, take me close where I can meet her.”

Caleb let out a sigh, looking from Hewlett to his boat.

“I suppose I can't say no. With the gun an’ all. I can take you close. But keep that mouth shut, will ya? You’ll give yourself away.”

The two silently rowed across the sound. With not much else to say, Hewlett looked up at the stars and tried to imagine what Anna had felt as she fled Setauket. Did she see him in the heavens the same way he saw her? Did it break her heart or give her hope?

Caleb coughed, shaking Hewlett out of his daze.

“Our Annie’s the little astronomer now. She doesn't think I see it, but there's star charts in her quarters. You'd think she's in college, not an army camp. Her tent doesn't go dark until the wee hours of the morning.”

Hewlett smiled sweetly.

“She always was bright. I'm not surprised.”

Hewlett had almost dozed off, his dreams taking him through Anna’s star charts, when they suddenly hit the rocky shore.

“Land ho, major. Quickly, before ol’ Benny starts wondering why it took me so long.”

Hewlett was ushered into the cover of the trees, although he felt extreme unease in revisiting the forests he so desperately fought to escape from. They had walked 20 minutes, mostly up steep hill, until they reached the ridge where the main road was. From then, they darted between the tree trunks, fully aware of the sounds of continental soldiers.

Caleb stopped suddenly.

“I have to leave you here. Things get a bit dicey the closer we get to camp. Take this back road, walk 10 minutes. There's an old cabin there. I'll bring her to you. It may take a while, though. I have to report as usual.”

Hewlett nodded, and took off down the road. He wasn't entirely sure if this was a trap. Quite frankly he didn't care. His heart was pounding with anticipation. He was certain Anna would show.

Hewlett snuck quietly into the cabin. It was dusty and cold, but he dared not light a fire. Instead he sat in an old rocking chair, just beyond the sliver of moonlight streaming in from the window.

The hours ticked on, and it felt like an eternity. Hewlett paced the cabin, shifted a million times in his chair, ran over countless scenarios. Would he be able to forgive her upon seeing her? Would she run away with him, now that he knew her secret? Soon the stars started to pale, and the rosy light of dawn crept over the tree tops.

A pair of footsteps crunched through the leaves.

“Caleb, where are you taking me? You haven't said a word.”

Hewlett froze at the sound of Anna’s voice. Her tone was hushed and annoyed. He heard Caleb click his tongue.

“Annie, I told you it's important. Can't you leave it at that?”

“Important enough to pull me away from camp just as Ben was actually starting to listen to me?”

“Like I said, it's of _major_ importance”

The door to the cabin creaked open, letting in a flood of rosy light that illuminated the thick dust clouds of the cabin. Anna was wringing her hands nervously.

“Caleb…who’s here?”

Hewlett stepped out into the light.

“Anna….”

Anna’s face went soft, and fat wet tear drops formed in her eyes.

“Edmund?”

From the look on her face, he was already crying.

Anna crossed the room, and to Hewlett’s surprise, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs.

“I am so sorry, Edmund. Truly I am. Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you go right away?” She was sobbing into his long cloak hysterically.

Caleb nodded his head, and let himself out to give them some privacy.

Edmund’s heart was ready to burst. How? How could this woman who meant everything to him-- who gave everything for him--- beg for his forgiveness. He slowly sank to his knees, meeting Anna on the dust covered floor.

“You honor me, dear Anna. To think that my life was worth so much as to give away your happiness. That you could see a man like me and want to---” tears were streaming down Hewlett’s face. He buried his head into the crook of Anna’s neck.

“ I have lived a very lonely life. A life that only seemed to really begin when you entered it.” His words were echoed by sobs from Anna.   
“I did not leave because I did not believe that what we had was false...that you loved me in return. And for that I am truly blessed.”

Hewlett pulled away from the crook of Anna’s neck and pressed his forehead against hers.

“And if you’ll have me, once more, I would share all the happiness in the world with you. I will protect you as you have done for me. I will cherish every day, I swear it. I am unashamed, unabashedly, completely enamored with you Anna Strong--- and I will not leave here unless I can share that love with you.”

Anna’s hands wrapped tightly around Hewlett’s cloak collar, pulling him into a kiss. He could taste tears and sweat, and smiled.

“I will be your wife, Edmund. No matter how many times you ask.”

Hewlett wrapped Anna up in his arms, squeezing her tightly. “My dear Anna. We will never be apart again. I promise.”

The two rose to their feet and exited the cabin. Caleb was sitting on a log by the pathway.

“I didn't hear anything really. Mostly cryin’ but uh...are you two going to make it?”

Anna laughed and wiped some tears from her eyes. “Yes Caleb. We are. Which means I'm going to have to resign my post.”

Caleb hugged her, and then patted Hewlett on the shoulder. “I'll have you know, Annie, that this man of yours pointed a gun at me last night and only cried through most of it. Like a true gentleman. Caught yourself a good one.”

Anna smiled, and took Edmund’s arm. “We’ll miss you Caleb.”

“Yeah I bet. Good luck kiddos. I'll break it to Ben nicely. Now get out of here and catch a ship or somethin’.”

Hewlett waited until Caleb was up the road to kiss Anna’s hand. “Now, what can I do to prepare myself for Mrs.Hewlett?” Anna laughed, and kissed his hand back.

“You can start by telling me all about this emotional hostage business. Over breakfast.”

“Just lovely.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
